Episode 8438 (5th April 2019)
Plot Gabby notices Laurel is hiding her phone so jokingly inquires if she's got a secret admirer. At the factory, Jai takes a call from an irate client whose order has been messed up. After hanging up, Jai informs Aiesha that she was the one working on that order and the whole thing was completely mixed up. Aiesha protests she checked it and it was fine. Kim spots Debbie in Main Street and the pair have a brief exchange which doesn't impress Graham who suggests this has gone on long enough. Kim insists she has no intentions of starting anything with Debbie as she's got her son to track down. Paddy is finding Bear's presence odd as he's a stranger yet he's his dad. When Bear comes downstairs, he apologises for crashing into Grace's memorial. Paddy tells him not to worry about it as Aaron is going to fix it. Rhona confides in Vanessa that Pete's mollycoddling is driving her insane. The conversation turns to the business but Vanessa orders Rhona not to worry about it and instead focus on getting better. As Harriet does a collection for the homeless in the café, Dawn mentions how the factory is overstaffed. Moments later, an upset Aiesha enters the café with Manpreet moaning to her mother that she's been sacked. Harriet realises Dawn had something to do with Aiesha's sacking. Rhona informs Vanessa that she's decided to return to work early. Kim overhears them talking about the lack of business and reminds them of her offer. Aiesha is devastated that she's been sacked and can't understand how the mix-up happened. Harriet orders Dawn to tell Jai what really happened and get Aiesha her job back but Dawn insists it's none of her business. Vanessa and Matty plays with a football behind the pub. At the same time, Bear instructs Aaron and Robert on how to fix the memorial which annoys Aaron so Paddy suggests they all let off a bit of steam by playing football. Dawn bumps into Ryan in the shop. They get talking about Dawn getting Aiesha sacked and Dawn realises she's going to need to come clean. Harriet continues her collection for the homeless in the pub where she witnesses an upset Aiesha continuing to maintain she didn't mess up the order. Harriet approaches the Sharmas and reveals it was who Dawn was responsible for the mix up, just as Dawn walks into the pub. As the football game gets underway, Paddy admits to Chas that he's beginning to dislike Bear. Jai fires Dawn and gives Aiesha her job back. Things begin to thaw between Cain and Debbie. After Paddy scores a penalty, Bear celebrates enthusiastically. Chas asks Liam if Bear is supposed to be moving his injured arm like that. Liam sees no issue, revealing there's nothing wrong with Bear's arm. Ryan finds a worked-up Dawn staring at the church and asks how her confession went. Dawn comments they can all stuff themselves, especially Harriet. Over a coffee, Laurel admits to Gabby that she's joined a dating site. Gabby is happy for her. Pete talks to David about how he's been doing Rhona's head in. When Rhona appears in the shop, she informs Pete she's decided to go back to work. Pete is fine with it much to Rhona's surprise. In the backroom, Paddy and Chas demand Bear explains what's going on. Bear admits his camper van has been repossessed so he's homeless. Paddy tells Bear that he wanted to get to know him - impress him even - but today he realised he's a freeloader, a letch and a liar so he orders him to go away. Bear asks where he's supposed to go. Paddy states that's not his problem. A figure clad in black watches as Harriet walks down towards Church Lane car park. They run up behind Harriet and grab her bag, knocking her to the ground in the process, then run off. Cast Regular cast *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Kim Tate - Claire King *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson Guest cast *Aiesha Richards - Shila Iqbal Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Café Main Street - Exterior and interior *The Woolpack - Backroom, exterior, car park and bar *Smithy Cottage - Living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Church Lane car park Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes